Ancient Dreams
by Fauxiie
Summary: Robin's Point of View; Robin's corrupted by an ancient legacy...Vampirism.


It creeps up on those who do not expect it, those that believe it can not happen to the ones who are already corrupted by an ancient bloodline.

But when it strikes, it strikes hard, hitting down everyone around it. Those stained cannot begin to express what they are feeling.

And Robin Branagh knew all to well what it was like to be stained as he watched in horror Vladimir's body fly off the bonnet of the reckless car.

Everything began to blur to Robin as he found tears fill his eyes when he approached Vlad with such speed to see the extent of the damage. The driver screeched to a halt while Robin grasped Vlad in his arms. By now a crowd began to form and people were screaming but no one was phoning for help even as Robin screamed at them, they did nothing.

Vlad was slipping away and Robin was entirely defenceless.

"_I don't want you to die…_" He whispered, cradling the only true friend he had in the world. The distant sound of sirens could be heard and by now the driver became all too clear, Mr Van-Helsing stood there with a small smile on his face and Robin saw with tear stained eyes.

The final moment came without hesitation and Robin heard Vlad's final breath leave his body and in that moment he knew he wanted without a doubt justice but more precisely revenge. He's gone to far and took something he could not be without.

The blur continued and Vlad was taken from him by the 'helping' paramedics whilst he struggled in his restraint of his mom and dad holding him close.

The Count was nowhere to be seen for he was probably out hunting sheep or rodents and Ingrid wouldn't bother anyway for she had Will her precious half-fang so that left Robin. He watched Van Helsing disperse from the crowd so he followed him.

They slipped through alleys and narrow streets, Robin keeping his distant but never taking his eyes from him. They arrived at Van Helsing destination soon enough, his caravan. Robin watched him scramble inside without haste. Robin pulled out his pen knife and began to advance towards the caravan when something caught his eye.

It was Jonathan Van Helsing strolling right towards him and that's when he found his opportunity to teach the slayer a lesson. Robin ran straight into the boy knife at hand, he fell to the ground and Robin deliver three more fatal blows.

And the deed was done. Vlad's death would never be in vain for he had taken something back. He had the blood of a slayer glistening on the silver knife in his hands. He did not need to see Van Helsing reaction as he knew it would be the same as his.

Robin ran home to find no one waiting for him which at that he was glad. He hid the knife and cleaned his hands over and over nodding trying to convince himself he'd done the right thing. He had to get out of here.

He walked outside taking a deep breath.

But no sooner as he started to walk was he knocked over by a powerful force. He tried frantically to move but he had been pinned down.

"Help!" He croaked finding it hard to breathe.

He was flipped over and finally saw his pursuer.

"Vlad?" He asked in confusion.

Vlad smiled before leaning in to Robin's neck. The pain was excruciating, his blood began to burn he wanted to move, to run and never look back but he was frozen to his spot. He felt drowsy and the pain started to fade away and his eyes began to droop as the darkness engulfed him.

* * * *

Robin stirred slightly he felt strong yet vulnerable; he opened his eyes to find himself in the familiar surroundings of Vlad's room. He got up and looked around.

Had he dreamt it all?

The door swung open and in darted Ingrid near missing him.

"So it's true you're actually a vampire!" She smiled. "Oh dear what has Vladdy done to you?"

Robin eyes opened in shock. It _had_ happened. He was corrupt, dirty and no longer human.

He was a Vampire.

"This is a nightmare!" He shouted.

There was a blur and in came Vlad.

"Oh no Robin, the nightmares only just begun." Vlad laughed. "Now let's paint the town a ripe red!"

Robin stood there terrified of what had become of his friend.

"Stake him!" Vlad ordered Ingrid.

"What?" Robin said alarmed.

Ingrid picked up a stake and rammed it into Robin's heart. Robin cried out in pain and fell to the floor. He felt sick, the darkness came once more.

"Robin?"

He felt like he was falling.

"Robin?"

Deeper and deeper.

"Robin?"

He woke with a start and found Vlad looking at him strangely. He pointed at Vlad and screamed.

"Vicious Vampire!" He screeched.

Vlad stared at him completely confused.

"Well I wouldn't call me vicious! That's a bit harsh" Vlad said. "I only wanted to know what you wanted for breakfast! Renfield's away with dad so the kitchen all ours!"

"Blood! I need blood!" Robin cried desperately.

"Are you ok?" Vlad asked.

"I'm a Vampire!" He shouted. "I want blood!"

"I told you to lay off the cheese puffs!" Vlad laughed picking up the empty packet. "And I thought I was weird."

Vlad walked out the room leaving a very relieved Robin behind who was checking every inch of his being.

"I need a mirror" He said to himself heading over towards Vlad's mirror.

His reflection looked perfectly in tacked. He leaned in close to check his neck, no marks; he was alive and had never being happier. He let out a sigh of relief. But his happiness was short lived as the mirror had changed and he found a toothy Vlad smiling at him.

"The nightmares just begun…" And then he disappeared.

Robin stared at it, his breathing becoming rapid.

It was just a dream…

…There is no truth in childish nightmares.

Is there?


End file.
